


No More Warnings

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [19]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Crazy Gil, Crazy Uma, Dont Touch Gil if you wanna live, Drama, F/M, F/M/M, Hooks stay together, M/M, Multi, Requested, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Harry & Uma telling off Gil's siblings & father.





	No More Warnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [george_weasleys_cries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/george_weasleys_cries/gifts).



> Prompt: Harry & Uma telling off Gil's siblings & father.

Title: No More Warnings

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Descendants 2

Series: none

Pairings: Uma/Gil/Harry.

Characters: Uma, Harry Hook, Gil, Ursula, Captain Hook, Harriet Hook, CJ Hook, Gaston, Gaston Jr., and Gaston the Third.

Summary: Harry & Uma telling off Gil's siblings & father.

Disclaimer: Descendants 2 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"So your the famous duo that my idiotic son spends all his time with." Gaston stated as he finished polishing his old gun. He didn't even look surprised when he arrived home to find his sons watching the two teens invade their house.

He knew about the famous duo. They were a force to be reckon with no heart and a thirst for blood, the only way to get to them was Gil.

No one was stupid enough to try it though.

* * *

Harry didn't speak as he leaned against the door enjoying the fear that flashed across Gaston Jr., and Gaston the Third face. Uma moved away from the shadows taking a seat on the nearest chair raising a eyebrow until the others copied.

"Let's cut to the chase. I want you to leave Gil alone or else." Uma stated as she tapped her sword handle. All eyes went to the twin swords on the girl's hip.

"Who the hell do you-" Gaston the Third started to shout but he froze the moment Harry was in his face with his hook against his throat.

"I wouldn't finish that if I was you. I wouldn't move at all if I was you, my hand might slip straight across." Harry chuckled.

Gaston Jr. glanced towards his father but didn't make any move to his twin. He still remembered his last encounter with Harry and Uma.

Gaston watched Harry and his second son, "I haven't touched Gil since he became yours. I have no say about what they do though." Gaston wasn't stupid he knew he couldn't take Ursula or Captain Hook if he so much as looked at one of their children the wrong way, then add Hook two mental daughters; he was a dead man.

"Smart man. Now what about you Jr?" Uma asked pulling her sword from her waist. Gaston Jr. shook his head quickly, in fact the other gone out his way to make sure Gil was happy.

Harry smiled turning Gaston the Third head until he could find the most prominent vein on his neck, "That leaves you Third. Gil had a rather large hand shape bruise on his arm earlier. Wanna explain."

"I didn't know he bruised. I didn't try to hurt him, he just got on my nerves." The Third whispered underneath his breath.

That was all Harry needed as he glanced towards Uma who nodded. "Oh how I wanted to do this for weeks." Harry whispered.

"Please don't! Please!"

"We warned you once. There's no such thing as second chances."

Gaston the Third scream filled the air.


End file.
